


Day 258 - Friendly advice

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [258]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, Lestrade is a good friend, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Ok, you clearly got laid last night.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 258 - Friendly advice

“Ok, you clearly got laid last night. I can’t believe it. I’m not sure I want to _think_ about it. I mean we are talking about Sherlock here. We _are_ talking about Sherlock here, right?”

“Of course. And honestly, if you ask me, we will never talk about anyone else ever again.”

“That serious, hm? I really want to say ‘congratulations’, but I’m not sure that is the appropriate reaction to someone falling in love with Sherlock.”

John grinned good-naturedly and poked his elbow into Greg’s ribs. Greg smiled for a moment, then he turned serious again.

“I really hate to sound pessimistic, but he will hurt you one day, you know that, right? He won’t even mean to do it.”

“That’s a risk I’m more than willing to take. Are you going to warn him that if he breaks my heart you are going to break his bones?”

“Yes, I am. And I really hope that I will never need to act on that, but if _you_ break _his_ heart…”

John’s gaze wandered to Sherlock, still busy examining the corpse and fighting with Anderson about time of death.

He was glad that there was someone else who worried about keeping Sherlock’s heart unbroken.

“Come on, let’s have lunch. I’ll buy. There’s a tiny cafe over there that sells excellent bagels.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cafe'.
> 
> I hope you are all having a fabulous Sunday?


End file.
